


Welcome Home

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Smutty Musketeers [12]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eating out, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Power Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2
Summary: Constance reunites with her Musketeers when they make it back to ParisPost Season 3 Episode 1 but before Aramis comes back to the Garrison





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Tumblr: https://risingqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> Tumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com

“So you’re back for good then?” Constance asked as d’Artagnan played with her hair, the two relaxing from their previous activities.

“Yes, all four of us are.” d’Artagnan said a smile crossing his face.

“Wait, four? You mean…” Constance twisted around to look at d’Artagnan with wide eyes.

“Aramis is back with us.” d’Artagnan said his smile growing wider.

“How did Porthos take that?” Constance asked, as she had been one of the ones to console Porthos on those nights that Aramis’ departure had really hit him hard.

“Not well at first, but they worked together flawlessly and seemed to get back into the swing of things.” d’Artagnan explained as he laced their fingers together absently.

“Do you think we should tell him, you know about the four of us? I mean I’m fine with him knowing because this is Aramis.” Constance asked concerned about Aramis stumbling into their secret.

“I don’t see a problem with it, but Athos and Porthos will have to be the deciding factor here.” d’Artagnan hummed as he pressed a kiss to her hand making her giggle lightly.

“When are they going to join us? I have missed them as well.” Constance tried not to complain, but she did miss the other two men as well.

“They should be coming any time now, they had to go to the place to see Treville first. They should be back anytime now however.” d’Artagnan said thinking back to what they told him they were going to do before he hurried away to see Constance.

“Sooner than you think.” Athos’ voice drew their attention to the doorway where and Porthos had just entered through.

“Welcome home!” Constance flung the bed sheet aside, not caring about her lack of clothing she flung herself at the two men with a happy smile on her face. Porthos engulfed her into a tight bear hug while Athos peppered her face and hair with kisses. d’Artagnan watched the three with a content look on his face, this would be the first time in years they were all together like this. Usually it was just the three men or Constance and whichever one of them was back in Paris on leave.

“Now go get cleaned up and I expect you in bed within 10 minutes, get to it gentlemen.” Constance ordered playfully, hitting their behinds as she slipped back into bed next to d’Artagnan.

“You heard the lady.” Porthos laughed as he tugged Athos into a side room that served as a bathroom of sorts.

“Are you happy love?” d’Artagnan asked Constance as they softly kissed.

“Extremely, I never would have thought that by becoming your wife I would really take three husbands… Maybe even four…” She said in a low voice as she pushed d’Artagnan’s hair out of his face.

“I love you Madam d’Artagnan.” d’Artagnan smiled as he leaned into the touch and the two curled up together waiting for the other two to join them.

It didn’t take long for them to re-enter the bedroom, both naked as the other two in the room and Constance let out a happy sigh when they joined them in the bed. Porthos was curled up around d’Artagnan, but his large hand was on Constance’s hip while Athos and Constance shared a kiss as their bodies pressed together.

“We missed you love.” Porthos nuzzled d’Artagnan’s neck leaving kisses as he moved making the younger man sigh and settle back against him.

“And I missed each of you, but I heard you found your fourth again.” Constance gasped at the end of the sentence when Athos’ hands squeezed her chest, toying with her nipples.

“We did, but that is for another time. Right now we want to show you how much we missed you.” Athos murmured into her hear with that low mumble of his.

“Oh, by all means then.” Constance’s eyes fluttered when his fingers found her core, still wet and warm from the time she spent with d’Artagnan before they arrived.

“Allow me the honour Constance?” Athos asked as he petted her slick folds making her wiggle and softly groan against the teasing touches.

“Of course Captain.” She smiled at the twitch of Athos’ cock when she addressed him by his rank, d’Artagnan had been very forthcoming with what he discovered while out on the frontlines.

“Cheeky.” Athos said approvingly as the bed shook thanks to Porthos heaving d’Artagnan up onto his lap. Their lips locked in a heated kiss while his large fingers easily slipped into d’Artagnan making them both give muffled groans.

Athos easily lifted Constance’s legs up over his shoulders in order to bury his face against her wet pussy, inhaling her scent from its source before he went to work with that wickedly talented tongue. It barely took anything for Constance to become a groaning mess only being held down thanks to Athos’ strong arm across her waist.

Constance let out a moan of pleasure, eyes rolling up into her head when his fingers pushed inside of her along side his tongue that was only making her wetter and wetter. She clutched at the sheets by her sides as she bucked her hips; her own groans mixing with her husband’s.

d’Artagnan was being bounced up and down on Porthos’ large, thick cock that all three had expressed their love for numerous times. He was clinging to Porthos’ head, his face buried in those soft curls as he whimpered and gasped with every drag of Porthos’ cock inside of him. Porthos held him close in his strong arms and moved him in the way he knew the lean man liked.

Constance’s attention was dragged away when Athos’ found her G-spot and, as she was already sensitive from her time with d’Artagnan that was all it took for her to cry out as she orgasmed. Her release coating Athos’ lower half of his face, but he didn’t mind as he gently lapped at her folds as she enjoyed her orgasm. She gingerly tugged at his hair to pull him up into a kiss just as Porthos brought d’Artagnan over into his own orgasm going limp against the giant of a man. Athos curled himself around Constance letting out a happy noise as Porthos manhandled the very out of it d’Artagnan against his wife but in range for Athos to lace their hands together while Porthos managed to stretch his arm out across the other three protectively.

“I am very glad you are all home, but tomorrow Porthos you are waking me up.” Constance said pointy as she and d’Artagnan rested their foreheads together.

“It would be my pleasure.” Porthos laughed softly and even Athos chuckled lightly at the order.

“Sleep now please, I’m not as young as I used to be.” d’Artagnan complained getting more laughter from his lovers and a smacking kiss from his wife.


End file.
